Ryua and Sakyo: In the Hotel Room
by Li-Chan129
Summary: Just a fic to make my stress go away ! Ryua was showering in her hotel room when Sakyo entered. Both get naughty from there! Hehehe


**This is my first M-rated fic and I'm writing this just to make all my stress go away. For those of you that read The Power Within Us, this might be connected to a future chapter. ****MIGHT****. Yep. It's Sakyo x Ryua :D**

**Disclaimers: I only own Ryua and the storyline :)**

* * *

The water droplets from the shower head poured down on Ryua. Her waist length white hair was all wet, her red and white bang stuck to her face, but she didn't mind. Ever since she left her little cabin and left it in Jin's charge, she didn't get to shower in a fancy hotel like this for a long time. The water was warm, and the her muscles relaxed. She never expected a certain redhead to enter in her room through the one of the windows and and quietly take his clothes off outside the door. The boy, Sakyo, entered the bathroom and turn on the faucet of the bathtub. The water loudly poured out, which made Ryua jump. She immediately covered her body as much as she could.

"W-Who's there?"

"You're so slow."

She gasped at the voice. Why was her crush here?! No, how did he know that she was here?! She peeked through the curtains just to find the redhead all naked. She blushed bright red and hid again. Sakyo sighed and swished the curtain to the side, and dragged her out himself. She yelped and tried to kick him, but she soon fell into the full tub. She came out to the surface and angrily searched for her crush; But she was stopped when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close from behind. She turned around to face Sakyo's red eyes and was about to demand that he let her go and exit out of her room, but soft lips stopped her. Her eyes widened, and realized that her crush was kissing her. On the mouth. She pulled away and squirmed to get out of his grip.

"Agh, you're splashing water all over me."

"Then let me go-!"

"Why? I thought you liked me?"

Ryua stopped at his statement and turned her head, blushing madly. Sakyo had a questioning look on his face, and tilted his head slightly. The girl sighed and relaxed, leaning against his chest.

"I do..."

"Good."

They stayed like that for a while, Ryua leaning against Sakyo while he hugged her like a giant teddy bear doll. The water was still warm, making Ryua slightly drowsy. Then she felt something on her waist, and gasped while blushing. Sakyo got aroused due to her sitting between in his legs and the rose-scented shampoo in the hotel added up to that. His cheeks brightened up and matched the color of his hair. He avoided Ryua's gaze when she turned around, just to hide his embarrassment.

"U-Um... Sakyo...?"

"Hm..?"

"Y-You can do _it_ if you want..."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't care as long as it's you..."

Sakyo smirked at that and turned his face again. He shot her a 'are-you-sure?' look and she nodded. Nodding back in reply, he leaned down to kiss Ryua again. His tongue licked her lips hungrily, and she opened it up for him. His tongue roamed her wet cavern, brushing against her teeth and wrestling with Ryua's tongue. The white-haired girl panted and when they finally broke away, a string of saliva was between them. Sakyo wasted no time and immediately kissed her neck. Ryua gasped and let out a soft moan which made Sakyo smirk. He trailed down to her left shoulder and bit on the skin gently, suckling it to make a hickey. His mouth kissed the area around her shoulders and neck while his hands moved to her C-cup breasts and squeezed them lightly. She let out a moan and leaned against him more, her mouth letting out heavy breaths. Sakyo didn't stop and continued to fondle her breasts.

"S-So good..."

"You're so aroused. Look how hard your nipples are."

His thumb brushed over them, and she let out a high pitch moan. Sakyo found it entertaining and continued to play with them. He then got an idea, drained the water out of the tub and stood up. Ryua whimpered at the lost of touch but yelped as fluffy towel was wrapped around around her and she was soon lifted off the ground. She was carried bridal style, and plopped down to the bed. She stared as Sakyo dried off her body with the towel, while fondling with it. He would squuze her breasts with the towel, gently caress her legs and etc. She didn't moan as much as last time but she blushed madly. When she was dried off, Sakyo tried to dry off himself but Ryua got a towel herself and topped Sakyo.

"You did it to me, I do it to you."

"Fine."

She kneeled between Sakyo's legs and dried him off gently with the towel. She teased with his chest, making him groan quietly. When her hand moved to the lower part of his body, she smirked and brushed the towel on Sakyo's crotch. He flinched, and bit his lips when she started to massage it. It was already hard, and pre-cum were dripping off. She threw the towel to some place in the room and leaned down to suck on it. Sakyo gasped and tried his best not to moan: for his pride. But he couldn't when Ryua deep-throated it. He moaned and bucked his hip into her mouth. Ryua choked on it but continued to suck, swirling her tongue around it like it was an ice-cream cone. After couple minutes, Sakyo groaned louder.

"Ryua, I'm going to-"

Ryua didn't mind and drank Sakyo's milky essence. It didn't taste too bad, just a bit on the salty side, she thought. And soon, she was topped over again, staring up at the redhead. His fingers reached her mouth and entered it, which she sucked until he took it out. He trailed down to her entrance and played with her clit. She moaned and arched, while Sakyo's fingers played with it. When he figured that Ryua was wet enough, he took his finger off of her clit and slowly entered a finger into her entrance. Although it was wet, inside was really tight. Ryua screamed, feeling great pain. She gripped the sheets tightly and shut her eyes.

"S-Sakyo... It hurts..."

"That tells me that you're pure. I'll try to make it into a pleasure soon enough."

He cooed into her ear while slowly thrusting his finger in and out. It was getting loose, but not enough. He thrusted in more until his finger felt that the entrance was loose enough. He entered a second one, and after another moan and a slight scream, started to scissor the walls to stretch it. Ryua did feel a bit more comfortable and a bit of pleasure, but she still felt pain. Until his finger touched her sweet spot.

"Ah!"

"Hm?"

Sakyo touched it again and she let out a moan. Sakyo smirked and focused on that spot, still scissoring her walls. Ryua felt huge amount of pleasure, forgetting everything about pain. When Sakyo felt that she was loose enough, he took his fingers out. Ryua whimpered but gasped when Sakyo's manhood was pressing against her. He entered her, and both moaned loudly. Sakyo stayed still to let her adjust to his size and when she nodded, he thrusted in slowly. He aimed for her sweet spot, making her feel pleasure.

"A-Ah, Sakyo! I-It's so good-! Ahh...!"

"Haa.. Haa... You're so tight..."

Sakyo continued to thrust in, and Ryua moaned with pleasure. Both were close too, and they knew it. Sakyo thrusted in faster, and pulled out just in time. Cum splattered over Ryua's body, and Ryua cummed at the same time. Sakyo looked down at Ryua, then carried her again.

"E-Eh?"

"You're dirty."

"I-I can wash myself!"

Ryua got off from Sakyo's arms and rushed into the bathroom herself. Sakyo shrugged and started to clean the bed.

* * *

The two were in the bed, lights off, only in their inner clothings. Both were cleaned up and under the warm covers. Ryua was in Sakyo's arms, her head against his chest. She could hear Sakyo's steady heartbeat._ Ba-Thump. Ba-Thump._

"Hey, Sakyo?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Sakyo chuckled and pulled her up. He was facing her now, staring at her red eye. He removed the bang from her face, revealing her hidden red-blue eye. The moonlight shining in brightened her face, which made Sakyo smile.

"I love you too."

Soft lips met together for a short gentle kiss, and when they parted, Ryua dug her head into Sakyo's neck. His arms wrapped around her back, and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Night, Sakyo..."

"Night, Ryua."

* * *

**Fluff at the end :)**

**I need to play piano, swim and sleep early tonight for school tomorrow! Can't wait for Rosh Hashana! :D**


End file.
